Instincts of the Heart
by Moonlight silk
Summary: Lord Kouga is forcing Kagome to be his mate. But in unwillingness she runs away at the eve of the wedding day. But what happens when she runs into the Lord Sesshomaru? Will Sesshomarus heart melt? Who will win the battle of Kagomes heart?


Kagome had to run. She had to get away. Those were the only thoughts that ran through her mind. The scraggly limbs of trees whipped and clawed at her as she fought through the massive forest. The wind howled through the leaves and made them dance fiercely.

"I will not be claimed by that arrogant Kouga!" she thought fiercely to herself.

Her ebony hair stuck to her skin as she clawed her way through the mangled forest. Rain poured all around her and drenched her through her torn clothes. Her heart racing from running.

Exhausted Kagome leaned her back on a dead tree thoughts of that previous afternoon flooded her thoughts.

(Flashback)

Kagome calmly sat by a gentle glass clear river admiring the beautiful, lush green scenery. She had spent all day in the forest looking for herbs to give her grandmother Kaede.

"I am so tired." She said softly to herself yawning. She laid herself on a cluster of delicate colored flowers.

She looked up at the trees above her, sunlight drain through the openings through the leaves. She quietly hummed a tune to herself and thought of her village. She just imaged her entering the village, the little children playing around giggling and laughing without any care, her grandmother in her hut making herbs for medicine for the villagers. She smiled to herself and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kouga the Lord of the Eastern lands sat in a towering tree that over looked all his forest and kingdom. The wind gently played with his night black hair.

"What a peaceful day." He thought. But on the horizon he saw the twisted grey black clouds slowly tumbling towards his lands.

"The calm before the storm…"He thought with a smirk.

A cool breeze blew passed him. An exquisite scent caught his nose. He looked down in his peaceful forest and a woman figure lay in a patch flowers.

He got up from his position and jumped landing gracefully on the mossy forest floor. With caution he walked up to a peaceful river and jumped over it without making a sound.

His eyes widened as he saw the most beautiful maiden in a silent sleep. Rays of sunlight shown through the trees and revealed her soft features making her look angelic. He soundlessly walked over to the sleeping beauty and knelt by her.

"How can a girl posse such beauty?" He asked himself. He reached out his hand and stroked a finger against her cheek. She groaned slightly and shifted in her sleep. He just couldn't keep his gaze off of her. She was in his lands and probably lived in a village nearby. He wanted her.

"I will make her mine." He thought. He brushed aside a straying hair from her face.

He picked her up gently not to wake her and dashed off to his castle in a whirling tornado.

Kagome awoke. Her eyes fluttered open to meet a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at her.

"Finally you awake." He said with a smirk.

"W…where am I…who are you?" She stuttered, fear starting to rise in her. She then realized he was a demon.

Kouga laughed. "Do you not know who your lord is? My name is Kouga Taiyoukai of the East and you woman are in my domains."

"What do you want with me?" She started to shiver at the thought of what he wanted.

"First I want to know your name is." He said with a gentle voice.

"…My…name.." Kagome said with unease. "I don't want this stranger to know my name!" she thought. "But what choice do I have." She then perked up her courage and spoke. "Kagome."

"K..a...go.me." Kouga whispered and closed his eyes like the word was peer pleasure. "Kagome, A name for a queen." He thought with satisfaction.

Kouga opened his eyes to see Kagome very annoyed.

Kagome was tired of this guy. "Why have you brought me here?"

Koga smirked. "You have a temper to just demand questions from me human."

Kagome stood up and Koga followed her actions and rose as well. His height was taller than hers but she felt no fear. She deals with demons at her village and had even helped protect the village with her grandmother.

He looked down at her with a snug look.

Anger built up in Kagome "How dare you think you can keep me here! I'm going home!" She yelled heading towards the door.

Koga was shocked. No one ever dared talked to him in the tone as the female did. Her resist against him made the want for her burn inside him even more.

He growled under his breath. "Woman I will have you as my own."

A shiver ran down Kagome's back and she stopped cold when she heard him growl.

Suddenly a blur of color flashed passed her and Koga appeared in front of her blocking the entrance.

In fear she stumbled backwards to get away from the Demon Lord. She accidentally tripped and fell back on a bed hitting her head on one of the wood posts.

She winced and a dull pain jolted through her head.

Koga saw his chance and walked up to her and put one arm on either side of her and he looked hungrily down on her.

Kagome looked up at him shocked.

Koga then whispered down at her. "Kagome I want you to be one of my mates."

Another wave of shock hit Kagome. "WAIT ONE OF HIS MATES!" She screamed in her mind. "NO NEVER!" She screamed. She then scrambled away from him furiously.

Kouga noticed her rushed actions to get away from him and he smirked. Then a servant entered the room.

"My Lord, your guests are here."

A wolfish grin spread across his handsome face. He then stood up and looked at her.

"Tomorrow I will mate with you… " He said with confidence as he started to leave the room. He turned is head and looked at her. "Then there will be nothing to stop me from making you mine." Then he and left the room. Leaving Kagome scared and stunned.

Kouga walked down the hall with a victorious smile. He quickly opened the great oak carved doors that opened to a large beautiful dinning hall. There sat the Lords of the North, South, and West.

"Meashe!" He growled.

A pretty demon servant rushed to his side. Her long dark navy blue hair flowed down to her hips. A white apron was tied over her simple light green dress. Her red eyes looked up at him inquisitively.

"Go attend to the girl." He ordered.

"Yes my lord." She bowed and hurried off to do his orders.

Thousands of thoughts raced through Kagomes' mind. "I got to get out of here! But how? Why would Koga want me?"

Then a demon servant entered the room.

"My lady is there anything you need." Meashe asked with concern.

"Uhh…I…I need some fresh air! Please can you lead me outside?" Kagome said with a desperate look on her face.

"Very well." The servant said obediently.

Kagome thought to herself excitedly. "I hope this works!"

They quickly passed through the empty halls until they came to a beautiful carved door. Two heavy armed demon warriors bowed and opened the great heavy door with grace and ease. Kagome and the servant stepped into the brilliant sunlight, shielding their eyes.

"Umm…..sorry I didn't get your name, mine is Kagome." Kagome smiled.

"Meashe my lady." She chimed.

"Oh…Meashe, is it okay if I have some time to myself. I really need to concentrate on my wedding tomorrow." Kagome said sweetly.

"Indeed, yes my lady, I will be back to get you later so you can try on wedding kimonos." Meashe said eagerly as she entered the castle. As soon as the great doors shut Kagome sprinted as fast as she could away.

Later…..

As Meashe opened the door she started to speak. "My lady Kagome a storm is approaching please come ins..." She stopped. "Kagome? Kagome where are you!"

(End of Flashback)

Jagged lightning bolts shot them selves down from the heavens to earth, revealing Kagome's surroundings.

"I don't even know where I'm going!" She thought frustrated. Rain and wind ripped at her torn cloths.

Rain poured everywhere blinding her vision. Kagome's foot then hit a rock and losing her balance she tried to catch herself. But fell face first into a mixture of mud, twigs, and undergrowth.

"Dumb rock!" She screamed. She was truly a pathetic sight laying there. She rolled on her back and looked up at the rain as it fell on her dirty face. She blinked back tears from her beautiful brown eyes. She slowly sat up. Thunder rumbled in the distance then followed by lightning. As she stared into the dark forest, lightning lit up everything around her. She then saw something a figure, someone staring back at her.

The precious light of the sky disappeared into darkness. She was scared she quickly got up, turned, she stared into the forest, but the darkness veiled whatever in it. She turned and ran from the unknown.

Kagome ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The rain and wind beat upon her. Her eyes frantically looked for shelter from that thing and the dangerous storm. Lightning once again flashed and something caught her eye. In the bright light illuminated a tower above the trees. Again the light came as quickly as it went.

"What was that?" She thought quickly to herself quickening her pace.

"Have….to…get there!" she gasped. Her body was exhausted. Her sides felt like they were being ripped out. Rain and sweat coated her. Then a dark image of a road came into view. Then just beyond the trees was a huge dark structure. Lighting shot down and illuminated the world around Kagome. The sight was majestic. The castle she saw was huge.

With very little strength left in her body she ran up some slippery cobblestone steps leading to the dark castle. She could feel something following behind her.

"Almost...there." She gritted her teeth.

As she approached the door she yelled. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!"

Yelling those last words her energy was no more. Her foot slipped and she fell hard on the stone wet floor. She lay there. Her legs would not move. She slowly looked behind her. She strained her eyes and looked on the nearly invisible path. There it was. A tall figure. She could only see the outline of it.

Thunder boomed and lightning rippled across the dark sky. The light showed a silver haired, golden eyed warrior. Then an inky blackness clouded her vision and she blanked out.

SESSHOMARO POV

Lord Sesshomaru Lord Demon of the west rode on the high winds of the storm on his ghastly maroon cloud.

"I always have disliked that vermin Kouga." He thought to himself as the cold wind and raindrops splashed and whirled around him.

(Flashback)  
Dinning Hall

Sesshomaru sat on the far edge of the great stone table. The farthest seat from Kouga's empty seat.

Kouga casually walked in to the room haughty with an arrogant sneer. Kouga strode to his chair and sat. Avoiding Sesshomaru s' dangerous almond eyed glare. Cyranos the Lord of the South was the first to break the intense silence.

"Shall we start this affair, or not?" he questioned.

"Indeed." Answered Faden Lord of the North, twirling his golden hair with a clawed finger.

"I have called you here to discuss about the upcoming banquet." Kouga announced.

"This event is to foster good will among our kingdoms and nobles." Said Cyranos sternly, as his dark blue orbs searched Sesshomaru emotionless features.

End of Flashback  
(In the clouds)

"Damn affairs." Sesshomaru thought to himself. "Every year there is a banquet held at one of the lords' strongholds to keep the peace. And it happens to be mine."

Sesshomaru breathed icy cooled mist in a long irritated sigh. Because of the rain it was difficult to smell scents. But to his surprise his nose picked up something in the distance.

He lifted his head to the dark sky and tested the air. There it was again. The scent was of delicate jasmines. He was drawn to it.

It was enchanting him. The scent was coming from his woods. He descended from the clouds and landed amongst soaked vegetation. With his keen eyes he could see into the darkness. Listening attentively beyond the rain pattering around him, he could hear footsteps. They were growing louder every second. Patiently he stood and watched.

5 minutes later

Eventually a shape came into view. A human. A female. Her body was about to give way in exhaustion. Then as lightning radiated, he saw her panicked expression. She tripped on a fair size rock and landed into the mud face first.

He winced as she yelled. "Dumb rock!" His delicate sensitive pointed ears ringing. She turned on her back and looked up at the dark gray sky. He then smelled a small scent of salt. She was crying?

"What torments you so, human?" he thought.

She then sat up and looked in his direction. He felt his body tense.

"Can the human see me? No, it is impossible for her eyes." He relaxed a bit.

Then thunder growled on the horizon, instantly followed by the white beams of lightning. Their eyes met. What seemed like an eternity was a little less than 2 seconds.  
Sesshomaru studied her mud covered face. He smelt saddens in her ora, but it quickly turned into dreaded fear. The brilliant light quickly faded into the darkness. He saw her eyes widen.

"She's afraid." Lord Sesshomaru thought. He watched her slowly rise to her feet. She stared back at his direction, her eyes searching in the darkness for him. She quickly turned and darted away.

"Where did this human come from?" He thought.


End file.
